


Don't Try This At Home

by thecatsred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Light) Begging, Accidental Turning, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hanzo is a Furry, Knotting, Liberal Use of 'Jesse' As An Expletive, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have only been together for a short while, and there is much to learn about each other still. Hanzo ends up learning more than he ever bargained for all at once.(art by me included)





	Don't Try This At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cawaiiey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/gifts).



> Who's a good boy?

Fresh from the shower, Hanzo smiles as he slips into McCree’s room. He’s got the code memorized, with all the back and forth they’ve been doing recently. The quiet _shhh_ of the door sliding shut after him doesn’t seem to stir McCree in the least, as he remains a solid lump under the mess of blankets and pillows he calls a bed.

Hanzo has a moment of worry ping down into his gut when even his shifting movements and puttering around the room doesn’t wake the other man. He hums, one knee on the bed, and leans over to brush some hair from Jesse’s face.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, pulling himself fully on the bed and leaning over into McCree’s space entirely, loose hair falling over his shoulder. “Jesse,” He places one soft kiss to the side of his cheek. “Wake up.”

That’s what does it. It starts with a crinkling of the nose that shouldn’t be so cute on a grown man, then a quiet, protesting huff of air before Jesse finally cracks open the one eye not smushed into his pillow and stares up at Hanzo with a touch of confusion that quickly melts away in the warmth of his gaze.

“Hey darlin’,” He says, voice hoarse from disuse. “What’cha doin’ in my room?” McCree tries to turn over onto his back, but Hanzo’s hand on his shoulder keeps him from moving. That hand trails up the side of his neck and into his hair as Hanzo speaks.

“I heard you visited Dr. Ziegler today. Has your arm been giving you problems again?” Hanzo asks in hushed tones. He starts to pet Jesse’s hair in a soothing motion.

Jesse closes his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips as he shakes his head. “Nah, jus’ had her check on somethin’. Ain’t nothin’ to worry about. Should be right as rain in the next few days, promise.”

He grins, but there’s something about the way the smile doesn’t entirely reach his eyes that tips Hanzo off. Jesse’s keeping something from him, something he doesn’t want Hanzo looking into.

Of course, every man had his secrets, and Hanzo could respect those. But when it came to someone’s health, it always rubbed Hanzo the wrong way when people kept that to themselves. “I see,” He says instead, unsure how to broach the subject. His earlier plan took a nosedive out of the window after seeing the haggard look Jesse wore. “I wonder…”

“Hm?” Jesse turns some, reaching out and running his thumb over the hand Hanzo had in his hair.

“Could I stay here tonight? Would you mind?”

“Of course not, get on in!” Jesse scoots over to make room, turning on his side and patting the emptied space. Hanzo has to laugh at the puppy like eagerness on McCree’s face as he slides under the covers. “Sorry I ain’t much fun, Angie says I should get some rest for a bit.”

“I don’t mind. It has been cold in my room lately, and you are rather cozy when you sleep.”

Jesse laughs, shaking the bed. “Yeah yeah, only like me for my body, I get it!” He jokes as Hanzo reaches out to smack at his stomach. He catches Hanzo’s hand and squeezes. “It’s good to see ya though. Missed you.”

“I wish you told me where you were. I would have been here sooner.”

“Didn’t want’cha to worry about me.”

Hanzo hums, turning over on his stomach and propping himself up enough so that he can run his fingers through Jesse’s chest hair. “I always worry.” He flicks his gaze up at Jesse’s face just in time to see the other man frown. “At least about the people I care for.”

“Hanzo…”

Hanzo shakes his head, smirking. “And I’d like nothing more than to show you how much I care for you, tonight, Jesse McCree.” He looks up, eyes alight, hand splayed over Jesse’s broad chest.

“Sugar, you ain’t gotta prove nothin’ to me.”

“I am proving nothing. I may have selfish motives here.” He slides up over Jesse’s legs, slotting himself up against Jesse’s groin and pushing upwards into him. Jesse sighs, tilting his head back, exposing his neck to Hanzo’s wandering mouth.

Hanzo leaves behind marks here and there, ones that will fade by morning, he’s come to learn from experience. No matter how much he wished his claims would stay, McCree seems to heal far too quickly for him to leave evidence of their time together.

It wounded his pride the first time around, and the next he sucked deep bruises into Jesse’s neck, only to have them wiped away hours later. Jesse never once complained at the treatment, merely offering up more skin to Hanzo’s sharp teeth, as he did now with a pleased groan.

“You’re real determined ta prove yourself,” Jesse grits out, eyes closed and teeth worrying his bottom lip some. “Wish I felt more up to it.”

This makes Hanzo pause, and he pulls away from McCree’s neck wetly, lips plump and rosy from use. “You wish to stop?”

Jesse takes his time to think it over, though from the look on his face, Hanzo already knows what the answer will be, and he deflates for the second time that night.

“I think,” Jesse starts, running one hand down Hanzo’s back and stopping right at his hip, teasing him. “Think I’m gonna have to stop ya there, sweetheart. It really ain’t the best timing for this.” He says, though it obviously pains him to admit it.

Hanzo takes it all in stride, however, and slowly slips off Jesse. “I see.” He won’t calm down any time soon, not when he’s so close to the man he desires, but if Jesse felt ill enough to stop him, he’d respect his wishes.

Jesse turns after a few minutes, facing away from Hanzo. “You mind bein’ the big spoon?”

Hanzo snorts, slotting himself behind Jesse’s form, one leg coming up to slide between Jesse’s thighs, his arm slipping around his stomach, with his chin resting on Jesse’s shoulder. “Is this okay?”

Jesse sighs, pulling Hanzo’s arm around him tighter. He settles back into his bed easily, his breathing slowing down to an easy rhythm. “Mhm, perfect,” He mutters, pressing his face against the pillow.

Hanzo contents himself to breathe in Jesse’s scent, feel the rise and fall of his belly, and get lost in the other man’s warmth. Saddled up next to Jesse like he was, he had to wonder why he ever bothered to sleep alone.

\--

At some point in the night, Hanzo had drifted off. Only two hours had passed, maybe, but then Jesse awoke, heart rate elevated enough that it pulled Hanzo out of his dream. He doesn’t move, thinking perhaps Jesse was having another one of his nightmares, or something similar. He times Jesse’s breathing, finding it irregular and labored, and has about three seconds of concern before he’s pinned beneath Jesse’s heavy body.

“Sorry, sugar. I might’ve lied.” He warns. Hanzo feels hands on him next. Hot and demanding, fingers digging into the waistband of his sleep pants, tugging them down lazily, not getting them all the way off but enough that half of his ass is exposed to the bedding.

All Hanzo can do is laugh and help Jesse with his attempt. He kicks off his pants into some corner of the bed and grins. “What changed your mind?”

“I have two more days ‘fore I gotta watch myself. No use turning you away when ya came to me looking so fuckin’ pretty like ya do.”

Hanzo didn’t have time to process the first part of his comment, having not entirely woken up yet, so instead he sticks to what he knows. “I’m pretty, am I?”

Jesse tugs Hanzo closer by his hips and drapes Hanzo’s thighs over his own legs. “Don’t act coy, darlin’. You know damn well how hot you are.” He leans down, lips closing around one of Hanzo’s nipples, teeth grazing over the nub before he sucks harshly, drawing out a well-earned gasp. “Gonna make ya scream,”

Hanzo inhales sharply, eyes flying open to stare at the ceiling while Jesse worked. “You had better,”

Jesse pulls off Hanzo’s nipple with a slick sound and moves onto the other side while his free hand travels further south. He slips his hand over the firm cheek of Hanzo’s ass, fingers digging in slightly before he ghosts his thumb over Hanzo’s hole. He pulls away with a gasp.

“Oh darlin’,” He breathes in disbelief. “Ya didn’t.”

Hanzo chuckles, wiggling under Jesse’s touch, moving closer. “Like I said before, I had selfish motives…”

Jesse’s thumb runs down Hanzo’s taint and presses down on the plug wedged inside, sending shock waves up Hanzo’s body at the action. “You were just gonna sleep with this in here?”

“I’ve done it before,” Hanzo says, humor in his tone. “Call me hopeful, but I had a feeling everything would work out in the end. I know you well enough.”

“Hmm,” Jesse leans forward and places one kiss on the center of Hanzo’s chest, pulling back to watch his face as he grabs the end of the plug and drags it forward before pushing it back in with a little twist of his wrist. “Do ya now?”

Hanzo smiles, all teeth. “Yes,”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

Jesse leans back on his haunches and pulls down his boxers just enough to free his cock. It falls out with a sway that Hanzo instantly zeros in on, pupils blown and mouth hanging open just slightly. He knew he probably looked a sight, face bright red, lips plump and shiny, pulse so hard he could feel it in his throat. “Jesse,”

Jesse looks up, his flesh hand around his cock loosely, lazily stroking it while he passes his left hand over Hanzo’s thigh, back and forth. “Hm?” He asks, head tilting to the side curiously.

“Do not tease me further.”

Jesse grins. “What? Can’t a man admire the view for a few minutes? You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Sugar. Could look at’cha all night.”

“Mm, lucky me.” Hanzo quips, rolling his eyes and tilting his hips up, his ass catching the base of McCree’s dick in the movement. “Get on with it, cowboy.”

“Oh, breaking out the names, are we? Ya know I’ll always win that particular battle, Honeybee.” Jesse smiles slowly, teeth gleaming, eyes bright as he leans down into Hanzo’s space. “I know how much these petnames rile ya up. You won’t stand a chance. Don’t you want this to last?”

Hanzo locks his ankles behind Jesse’s waist and pulls him even closer with an irritated grunt. “Not tonight. I have waited long enough.”

McCree just hums, nodding slowly. He reaches between them with purpose, taking the end of the pretty blue plug in a firm grip, pulling it out almost entirely and plunging it back in with more force than necessary.

Hanzo doesn’t mind in the slightest, his neck going back to crash his head against the pillow, hair fanned out around his head, back arched off the bed from the sensation of Jesse managing to graze his prostate with each thrust of the toy.

He can’t catch his breath fast enough to beg Jesse for more, but his hitching breaths and pitiful noises and grasping hands at Jesse’s wrist is telling enough.

“I got’cha, baby. Jus’ you hold on a moment,” He starts to back off, but Hanzo is stubborn. He locks his ankles around Jesse’s middle. “Lemme go, sweetheart. I need to grab a few things.”

Hanzo shakes his head. “No. I am already prepped. Come on.”

“Still need a condom.”

“No. Not tonight.” Hanzo insists.

Jesse frowns. “You really wanna deal with the mess?”

“I don’t care, Jesse. Just hurry before I do this myself.”

That gets McCree moving, certainly. Hanzo ignores the way his brows make it into his hairline, and instead shuts his eyes from the world and focuses on grinding himself over Jesse’s freed cock, hot and dripping on his inner thigh where it’s been teasing him for the past five minutes.

“Mind flippin’ over, Darlin’? Think if I see yer face, this isn’t gonna last as long as I’d like.”

Hanzo laughs and sits up, arms around Jesse’s shoulders. “You are too easily swayed by a pretty face.” He whispers, teasing Jesse further for his earlier comment. He leans in, turning his head to plant a soft kiss along Jesse’s jaw, enjoying the prickly feeling of stubble brushing his lips. He kisses further, nipping lightly as he moves along. He feels warm hands on his lower back, holding him up and urging him forward, for more.

He obliges, tilts his head to the side and catches the corner of McCree’s mouth with his own before they come together properly. He sucks Jesse’s bottom lip in and bites at it, doing his best to mark him for at least a while. Anything to show they’d been together. Who Jesse belonged to…

“Gonna kiss me silly,” Jesse says when Hanzo finally moves away for a breath. “Thought’cha wanted me t’ fuck you…?” He smiles wide, head still tilted and perfectly accessible for kisses, which Hanzo desperately wants to do, if only to kiss that smirk off his face. “Or have ya changed your mind?”

Instead of gracing Jesse’s smug display with a proper answer, Hanzo lets go of his shoulders and lowers himself back into the blankets. He runs a hand down Jesse’s chest, then pulls his legs up, flipping himself over as gracefully as one can manage in a position like this. He spreads his knees wide, wiggling his ass at Jesse with no ounce of shame.

“M’kay, thinkin’ you made your point,” McCree concedes with a pleased chuckle. He runs one hand down Hanzo’s side, ending with a grip on his hip to pull him closer. “Still too damn pretty a sight,”

“Get to work, McCree.”

Jesse rolls his eyes, though Hanzo cannot see it. But he can hear it in his tone. He’s certain of that at least. “Oh, droppin’ the niceties already are we?”

Hanzo looks over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded and unimpressed. “You’ll get that privilege back when you earn it.”

Jesse mock salutes, two fingers up at his brow. “Aye Aye, Captain!” He drawls, bringing his hand down in a sharp smack across Hanzo’s ass.

It catches Hanzo by surprise, hitching him forward, cheek pressing into the pillow. “Ah!” His eyes are wide, his cheeks burning at the treatment, even if his dick twitches between his legs. They hadn’t ventured into this sort of play before, not yet.

This seems to give Jesse pause, his hand resting over the side he’d hit, thumb brushing the skin. “Liked that, did ya?” He asks after another beat. “Alright, good t’know.”

Despite waiting for it, another hit never came, much to Hanzo’s disappointment. McCree kept his hands on him though, kneading his flesh, running blunt fingernails over his skin, marking him.

“Jesse,”

The tone of his voice has Jesse pausing, eyes snapping up to Hanzo’s face.“Yeah?”

“ _More._ ”

Jesse runs his hands from Hanzo’s ass, up to his shoulders, and back. Hanzo can feel hungry eyes on him. “Y-yeah, Darlin’. I got’cha.”

Hanzo closes his eyes and buries his face into the pillow, sighing out a long breath in anticipation.  

McCree pulls one of Hanzo’s cheeks to the side, exposing him to the cool air. He grabs the base of the toy carefully, twisting it as he removes it entirely, tossing it somewhere on the floor. That was a problem for the morning.

Hanzo sighs from the loss and tries to keep a slick line of lube from falling from him, leaving a trail over his balls and down into the sheets. Jesse makes a noise deep in his throat, that if Hanzo didn’t know any better, might have passed for a growl. “Fuck baby, ya really were ready for me, huh?”

“I said as much,” Hanzo sounds impatient. Which he had every right to be. How long ago had he asked McCree to hurry up? It felt like hours. His dick could only take so much.

Jesse uses his thumb to push the lube back into Hanzo’s body, the thick tip of it slipping in without any sort of resistance.

Hanzo can feel McCree shudder. Jesse shifts around behind him, and when he removes his thumb, Hanzo hears him using what slick he gathered to run it over his dick. Better than nothing, though right now, Hanzo would have attempted to take him dry, so desperate for any sort of contact.

“Ready?”

“Yes,”

Jesse watches as Hanzo somehow manages to lift his ass even _higher_ than before, arms tucked up underneath his body for the support. He grabs the base of his dick, stopping to smear more of his pre around the head, then lines himself up. His cockhead presses against Hanzo’s hole for a second, slipping up the line of lube, then Jesse corrects himself and presses in on the second try.

He’s only got the head in, and Hanzo’s already cursing into the pillow, whole body swaying side to side, trying to grind himself back on Jesse’s cock. “Easy there,” He mumbles, smoothing a hand down Hanzo’s back, feeling his muscles tense under his touch. “Lemme do this, I got this.”

When he slides in fully, Hanzo moans brokenly into the pillow, turning his head to the side to pant. Jesse pulls back, careful not to jostle him too much, though it seems like the prep Hanzo had done was doing its job wonderfully. “That’s it,” He says, voice soft, vice-like grip he’s got around Hanzo’s hips tightening as he pulls him in. “There we go…”

Hanzo, meanwhile, is absolutely losing it from this snail’s pace. Jesse’s thrusts were strong, but slow, teasing. It was simultaneously too much each time he pressed in, and not enough for Hanzo to get off. Sure, maybe after he was edged to oblivion for the next hour his dick would just ooze out come as a favor, but he wanted something more. _Needed something more_.

He gets his hands under him, steadies himself, and lifts up and back, sinking down on Jesse’s cock again almost immediately. When Jesse gasps and goes to pull out, Hanzo repeats the motion, keeping Jesse seated inside while he grinds down on him with circular motions, causing the thick shaft to press up against him in all the right ways with each pass. “ _Jesse,_ ” He grits out, shooting him a look over his shoulder that meant so much more than he was able to articulate into words.

Either way, Jesse seems to get the message. He adjusts his stance, widens his thighs, and gets a better grip on the junction of Hanzo’s hips and his thigh. To use as leverage, or to stop Hanzo from pushing back quite so aggressively, Hanzo doesn’t rightly care as long as he gets with the program.

“Alright, if that’s how you’re wantin’ it, that’s how you’re gettin’ it.” McCree snaps inside sharply, ripping a gasp from Hanzo’s throat, before he’s leaning over Hanzo’s back, all his weight on his left arm now that he’s moved it beside Hanzo’s head.

Hanzo can feel his labored breathing pressing him into the bed. Something about it, the heat, the intimacy, has him shuddering all over. He slips his arms out, one going under the pillow in front of him, the other getting tangled in the sheet.

Jesse gives him no time to adjust, mounting him like a damn animal and Hanzo goes fucking wild for it. Sharp, quick thrusts piston in and out of him, Jesse’s cock almost popping out each time but getting caught on his rim instead in a tantalizing stretch that Hanzo knows he’d never grow tired of. “ _Finally_ ,” Hanzo moans out, eyes glassy and unfocused, staring at nothing on the other side of the room.

Jesse doesn’t say anything for a while, just concentrates on keeping up with his rhythm. Hanzo can feel sweat drip down on his back and shoulder, though he doesn’t mind in the slightest. Jesse falters once, slows down.

“If I had’a known,” He starts, swallowing and pushing back in. “That’cha liked it rough,” He continues, leaning forward even more to brush his lips against Hanzo’s neck, pressing him down further. “I’d’ve been doin’ this from the start.”

“Enough talk,” Hanzo manages. “I need to come.”

Jesse presses against Hanzo’s neck, teeth grazing but not committing. “Nothing’s stopping ya.”

Hanzo stills, and from his position Jesse can tell his brows are knit and that adorable little crease has made its home on his forehead. “...A dragon does not beg twice.”

“Mmm,” McCree hums, nosing at Hanzo’s neck, breathing in his scent and tasting him on his tongue before he turns his head and bites down into the meat of Hanzo’s shoulder. _Hard_.

Hazo jerks up, but it seems like Jesse anticipated it, keeping him from bucking him off with a hand on his back. He redoubles his efforts, knocking Hanzo’s legs further apart as he drives himself back in, teeth still buried deep in Hanzo’s flesh, leaving behind deep, purpling marks, canines drawing forward pricks of blood that he licks up with a certain sort of fervor.

Hanzo’s taken to grinding himself against the sheets, dick impossibly hard and leaking each time Jesse pushes him forward.

He can tell McCree’s close by the way he starts to puff out bursts of air, sucking in his breaths between thrusts and letting them out slowly. Trying to control himself.

As far as Hanzo was concerned, Jesse just needed to hurry the hell up before Hanzo makes a right mess of the bed. That he’d never get to live down.

Lost a bit in thought, Hanzo almost misses the low wine, the shift of the air, the way something shimmers almost, like heat rising. He assumes it’s coming from McCree, but the man’s gone eerily quiet now, though his movements have not slowed down.

If anything, he’s increased his pace. Hanzo tries to turn, to look, but a large hand is quick to press him flat by his shoulders again, keeping him stuck in place. The hand wedged between his shoulderblades is much too large, fingers thick and rough. He feels tiny pricks of sharpness at the end of each finger that Hanzo knows for certain weren’t there before.

His entire body is hot now, and there’s something soft brushing against his back. Hot breath tickles his neck and he stills. “Jesse?” His voice waivers.

The thrusts slow, and Hanzo’s become painfully aware just how much heavier McCree feels on top of him, how much bigger, almost crushing him. Not quite, but it’s a close thing.

Erection forgotten, Hanzo squirms, getting just enough space to turn his head out from the pillow that blocks most of his vision. What he sees he can’t quite explain.

Especially since whatever he’s looking at now entirely obscures the image of his boyfriend, yet somehow still manages to look like him, despite not being him at all. Hanzo thinks maybe he’s dreaming.

“S-sorry, Darlin’.” The image says, voice oddly two-toned, gravel deep mixed with Jesse’s usual timber. Hanzo prickles.

“What-”

“I...I swear! I didn’t think this would trigger it. Ain’t got a full moon for another two days!”

“What are-”

“It’s jus’, I ain’t never tried fuckin’ so close to my change, y’know? Never had to worry ‘bout all this happening. I figured, uh, Angie gave me the all clear, said things would happen as they always do. Didn’t wanna ask her about this sort of thing, seein’ as how we’re still all new and such, and I was afraid of getting ahead of myself...” Jesse’s explaining in a rush of words that Hanzo might be able to process on a good day, undistracted.

But as it is, he’s looking a coyote dead in the face that somehow still manages to make a good impression of McCree, that has _also_ not slowed down in his shallow, grinding thrusts with a cock that was obviously thicker than before. If he could think at all right now, it would be a miracle.

Hanzo clears his throat. Tries again. “What... _are you_?” He knows the answer. Has the word on the tip of his tongue despite not believing it fully, even with the evidence such a thing exists in the world right in front of him. It’s not real unless Jesse says it is. He has to hear it from the source.

“Uh, ain’t that obvious?”

Hanzo stares, which makes the goddamn _ears_ on top of Jesse’s scruffy looking head go back - and of _course_ he’s scruffy no matter how he looks - then he looks away. He’s finally stilled his movement, but Hanzo can feel his cock pounding inside of him, the stretch burning in the best of ways.

“Werewolf. Well. Ain’t a wolf, but that’s the technical term for it. See I’m actually-”

“Jesse,” Hanzo interrupts, trying to keep his voice steady despite feeling like he’s about to vibrate out of his damn skin. “Later. First, you finish what you started.”

Golden eyes narrow at him. “I…even like this?”

Hanzo keeps staring, unblinking, afraid if he speaks something in him will crack.

Jesse huffs, and Hanzo guesses the expression he wears means he’s impressed. Doesn’t really matter once he starts moving again and Hanzo nearly has the wind knocked straight out of him from the sheer force of it.

Hanzo was no wilting flower. Almost matched Jesse in terms of overall body weight, and generally bested him in hand-to-hand combat, but something about this form Jesse’s taken makes him feel completely at his mercy. Several thoughts come to his mind, unbidden, each more delicious than the last, but nothing he wishes to dwell on presently.

“Gotta say, didn’t think you’d uh, be okay with this.” McCree says, voice carrying a strange cadence that should make Hanzo uneasy, but something about the tone just makes him roll his eyes.

He pushes himself up some, as much as he’s able and Jesse backs off, letting him move. “It is still you…” He eyes Jesse with one brow raised. “Pull me up.” He says, reaching around and patting one overheated, fuzzy thigh. “You’re squishing me.”

Jesse scrambles, never letting himself slip from the warm clutch of Hanzo’s body, tugging him up by his hips, with his flesh arm spread over Hanzo’s chest. The softness of Jesse’s fur surprises him, and the feeling of it pressing against his nipples that were still sensitive from Jesse’s earlier focus makes him gasp.

“You okay?”

Hanzo swallows and nods slightly, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his blush.

This is crazy.

 _He_ is crazy.

He shouldn’t be pushing back down against McCree’s cock like he’s starving for it. He shouldn’t be so turned on by the rough paw pads passing over his leg. Or the way the claws leave little raised marks behind.

“I…” He squeezes his eyes shut and reaches up to hook his arm around Jesse’s neck. His fingers dig into the ruff, holding on for dear life. His other hand goes back to Jesse’s thigh and he plants it there for leverage as he lifts his hips.

Jesse helps him on the way up, and pulls him down sharply once he’s decided Hanzo was taking his sweet time.

“J-Jesse!”

Hanzo feels a deep rumble against his back, then a long, wet tongue slides up the side of his neck. “Finally,” He breathes. “Scream fer me, Darlin’.” His claws dig in just enough to be on that precipice of pleasure-pain that Hanzo wanted to press into.

He cannot lift himself anymore. His legs won’t work properly, thighs burning. So he just rolls his hips, taking as much of Jesse in as he could, then pulls back with a slick sound. McCree’s too long to hit his prostate directly like this, but the newfound stretch has him rubbing up teasingly against Hano’s walls with each movement in a way that has Hanzo shaking.

Jesse does his best to push up in time with Hanzo’s pace, ripping desperate little sounds from Hanzo’s throat each time he does it.

“Jesse, Jesse,” Hanzo pants, leaning against Jesse’s shoulder. “I….f-fuck, Jesse, I’m,” He sucks in a breath and opens his eyes, vision blurry, and turns to look down at himself.

He’s half lying on Jesse at this point. Jesse must have propped himself up on the pillows, but Hanzo has no memory of this. He’s got an inviting flush running all down his chest, leading his eyes down to his dick bobbing against his stomach, an unbroken line of pre stretching from a small puddle on his belly to the head. He tilts his head down more, suddenly overcome with a need to _know_. He clumsily pulls his dick to the side and catches a glimpse of Jesse’s cock.

It wasn’t the same thing in the least. Well. It had the same basic curve to it, but the color was a dark purplish-red all over, the shaft slick and shiny and throbbing in time with Jesse’s heartbeat. But most alarming of all was the fat swell at the base of it, catching the light in the room enough to make Hanzo freeze.

He _wanted._ He wanted all of Jesse inside him. He could take it.

Hanzo lets go of Jesse's neck fur and slips down just enough to get at his prize. Jesse seems to catch on right away and places his giant hand on Hanzo’s stomach, stilling him.

“Ain't a good idea, Honey. It's not gonna fit.” McCree drawls, stroking over Hanzo's skin apologetically.

Hanzo doesn't turn to look at him, just grins and says, “Oh, it will.”

Jesse straight up growls, predatory, when Hanzo reaches down and slips a finger into himself. His finger is snug up against Jesse’s cock. Hanzo can feel how slippery everything is. He assumes most of the mess is Jesse’s fault now.

Hanzo traces his finger around the rim, alternating between pressing against his own walls and the side of Jesse’s cock. Each time Hanzo touches him, Jesse growls again, finally kicking a leg out on the bed when Hanzo removes his finger. He already felt stretched to the brink, what’s another little bit more? He was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially not from one such as this.

“I will need your help,” Hanzo starts, widening his thighs and sinking further down McCree’s cock, his ass pulling the rest in readily. “P-push up, Jesse.” He’s as far as he can go, his rim catching on the knot at the base and stopping further movement. He bounces a touch, to see if it will help, but all it accomplishes is a tease of what’s to come. A promise.

Jesse hums behind him, tucking his head into the juncture of Hanzo’s neck and shoulder so he can lick at Hanzo’s collarbone. The hand on Hanzo’s stomach hadn’t moved, and he strokes downwards, thick fingers spreading as he nears Hanzo’s dick, catching it between his middle and forefinger and tilting it forward.

He doesn’t grip it properly, but really, he doesn’t have to. The teasing play is enough to get Hanzo dripping again, pre falling from the tip and onto Jesse’s knot below in a thin line. He presses into Hanzo lightly, matching his thrusts.

He’s not putting in all of his effort however, and it’s got Hanzo squirming in his lap. He licks the sweat off Hanzo’s neck, snuffling against the earlier bite, his sharp teeth a threat against the soft skin.

“Jesse...” Hanzo whines, chin tucked in against his chest. He turns his head to the side, resting his forehead on Jesse’s fuzzy cheek, whiskers tickling. “ _Please._ ”

McCree stills, then through the haze, Hanzo hears a muffled thumping sound off to the side. _He’s wagging his damn tail_.

“Don’t.” Hanzo says, though he lacks all conviction to really make his words threatening. He knows why Jesse’s pleased, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. He needed this. Now.

Hanzo starts to push down with more force, the flush on his face from more than arousal as he throws all his weight into it. The knot catches again, and instead of shying away, he presses through the tension. Some lube and pre slides out, easing the way, but he’s still just on that precipice. It’s not going in. “Fuck... _fuck_...Jesse, fuck me. Please.” Hanzo squeezes his eyes shut, head going back, a hurt sound of desperation escaping his lips. “Please, I’m so close. _I_ _need it._ ”

That’s apparently enough. Jesse grabs both sides of Hanzo’s hips, thrusting up the same time he pushes Hanzo down onto his cock. Hard.

There’s a very strange pressure, Hanzo notices at first. Not the pain he expected, just overwhelming pressure, then it’s gone with a slip, and he feels incredibly full. Behind him, Jesse lets out this low groan that Hanzo can feel in his whole body.

He shudders, shifts his hips just a bit, moaning at the feeling rippling through him like electricity. _So close_. He was so close, any movement from Jesse now could send him over the edge, untouched.

Hanzo takes a deep breath, then another. Jesse’s making these small, impatient sounds into his ear, hands still gripping him tightly, the muscles on his thighs tensed and ready to thrust again. Hanzo knows he won’t last long, either.

“M-move,” He manages to get out. He doesn’t have much time after that to prepare himself however, as Jesse’s moving the moment Hanzo gives the okay.

Teeth graze Hanzo’s shoulder again, and while he knows it’s a bad idea to bait out a bite from Jesse when he’s like this, when his teeth could do real damage...he’s curious. He tilts his head to the side in an act of submission, eyes downcast despite the quirk on his lips.

McCree either doesn’t care that it’s bait, or he’s too far gone to really notice. He licks at the mark on Hanzo’s shoulder, nibbling with the front of his teeth, reddening the spot. Then he opens his muzzle, canine’s hard little points on Hanzo’s skin, tongue flat against the rest.

Hanzo can hear his tail thumping faster and he tilts his head to the side even more, giving Jesse room to work.

The bite almost doesn’t register at first, as Jesse gives a particularly hard thrust right when he does it. Hanzo rocks in his lap, hips rotating in a greedy fashion, and he’s cooing soft nonsense words at Jesse, urging him to come, to let go.

He’s so close his fingers have locked around the sheet he’d been gripping. His thighs burn, shaking with need. _God, just a little more...just a little…_

“Baby,” Jesse rumbles, licking at his fresh claim. “Come for me,”

Hanzo finishes with a shout, his come shooting up his chest, pooling at this stomach, some of it getting on his legs when Jesse reaches out to stroke him through it.

“That’s it,” Jesse nuzzles under Hanzo’s jaw, his cold nose forcing a weak chuckle from Hanzo that quickly turns into a low moan when Jesse picks back up his thrusting.

Hanzo’s dick gives a weak twitch, but Hanzo’s so boneless he can’t do much about it. Jesse mumbles something Hanzo can’t be bothered to work out, and flips them both so that Hanzo’s under him again.

He’s got his hands on Hanzo’s stomach and side, pawing at him like he’s trying to make him do something. It’s when Jesse starts to physically pick him up and turn him around, while he’s still on Jesse’s dick, does Hanzo get with the program. “You’ll thank me in a hot second.” Jesse says.

This position gives Hanzo a perfect view of Jesse’s new form. He’d been avoiding it so far, but now that he’s face to face with this version of Jesse, he cannot deny that he’d be able to pick him out if he had to.

The creature before him is still Jesse, no doubt about that. Even the way his nose scrunches is the same, and Hanzo’s overcome with a surge affection. He leans up, hand brushing over Jesse’s cheek, and places a kiss at the tip of his nose.  

Jesse whines, high and dog-like, and starts to thrust rabbit-quick into Hanzo, threatening to get him worked up all over. “Oh, oh Darlin’. I’m gonna-”

“Do it.”

“It’s gonna be a lot, baby. You sure?” McCree opens his eyes, golden even in the dim light, pleading.

How could Hanzo say no to that face? He smiles warmly. “Do it, Jesse.”

Jesse thrusts in sharply, knot going deeper than it had before, then stills. His hips twitch, and at first Hanzo wonders if something is wrong before he realizes. _Oh…_

He exhales, flinching when Jesse presses a hand over Hanzo’s stomach, looking down at him in concentration.

“Hanzo…”

“Mmh?”

“It’s...it ain’t goin’ down. I’m s-still…” He shifts lower, the pads on his hand catching in the mess on Hanzo’s stomach, though he doesn’t seem to notice. He presses down and Hanzo has to bite back a curse. He can see a bit of an outline of Jesse’s cock inside of him.

_Fuck._

His dick twitches again, Hanzo looking on in wonder as it actually starts to fill out a little.

Jesse’s still touching Hanzo’s stomach, then grabs Hanzo’s hand and presses it down for him. Hanzo splays his fingers out, blinking, unsure what he’s looking for, but then he feels it. Jesse’s a pretty big man, but this is… _so much more_.

His own dick is only half hard, but it drips out a line of pre anyway, unable to escape the extended pressure on his prostate.

“Mmph, round two?” Jesse quips, ears swiveling forward in a way Hanzo takes to be his smirk. He opens his mouth to snark back, something about age, or the late hour, but then Jesse steals his breath away with slow, rolling thrusts into him. His knot never makes it out, but some come escapes, making a right mess of the sheets.

Hanzo throws his head back, lifting himself up to catch the thrusts. He can feel Jesse throb inside him, can imagine he feels the come, too. McCree leans down, tilts his head and licks a line across Hanzo’s nipples, catching droplets of cooling come and fraying Hanzo’s already frazzled nerves to the brink.

On the next thrust, Hanzo chokes out a moan, his fingers going up and tangling in Jesse’s fur as more come runs from his dick, still only half hard, down over the side of his hip. Jesse says something then, but Hanzo doesn’t hear it. He’s floating. Gone, somewhere. He trusts Jesse not to let him fall.

 

A while later, Jesse licks the side of Hanzo’s face, pulling him back to the present. He can tell Jesse’s gone soft, that ever present stretch almost entirely gone.

“Back with me, Honeybee?” Jesse asks, sitting up. He waits for Hanzo’s nod before grabbing both of his thighs and tugging them down off his waist. “Breathe slow. I’m pullin’ out, okay?”

“Okay,” Hanzo agrees, leaning up as much as his wavering muscles allow.

Jesse grimaces, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth, making him look like he’s snarling, but Hanzo knows better. His ears are flat as he watches where they are connected with concern. “Here goes-”

The knot was barely there, and pulling out had little effect on Hanzo, but the absolute _flood_ of fluids that end up on the bed makes him clench to stop it. McCree tuts at him, somehow, and taps at his calf. “Bed’s already fucked. Jus’ let it out now, I got’cha real good.”

Hanzo feels like he should find this disgusting, but when he glances at Jesse’s face, looking at him with such open interest and adoration, despite the lack of...proper features, he finds he doesn’t mind at all. “You did.” Hanzo smiles, his fingers moving to his sore shoulder, pressing into the wound left there. He has a sudden thought, eyes wide. “Jesse.”

Jesse turns to him lazily, eyes sweeping over his body. “Yeah?”

Hanzo taps his bite. “This won’t...do anything, will it?”

Jesse gives him another one of those feral looking grins. “Nah. This ain’t the movies.”

Hanzo nods, though that explains exactly nothing. “How did you...become this, then?”

“My ma. Born to it, y’see.” Jesse helps Hanzo stand, walking him over to his desk so he can lean on it while he strips the bed. Hanzo feels more come sluggishly trailing down his leg.

“And you’ve never…?” Hanzo asks, gesturing between them.

Jesse shakes his head. “Too dangerous before, when I was younger. Could’a really hurt someone. Didn’t exactly get control til I joined Blackwatch,” He pauses, balling up the soiled blankets and tying them into a bundle next to the door. He drags new ones from his closet, dropping them on the bed.

Hanzo shifts uncomfortably when Jesse’s back is turned.

“After that, I got some shots, pills. Helped me calm the fuck down. Still wasn’t worth the risk, things were volatile here back then. Not everyone needed t’ know, y’know?” He gets the bed made up to a passable level and turns, ears going back when he sees the state Hanzo’s in.

Hanzo figures he must be a sight if he looks anything like he feels. The gentle wag of Jesse’s tail while he told his story stops.

“I think I’d like a shower.”

Jesse agrees. “Yeah, c’mon.” He walks up to Hanzo, and when Hanzo leans back to look at him properly, he realizes belatedly that Jesse’s gotten several inches taller, not just wider, thicker. Interesting.

Hanzo’s lead into the bathroom while Jesse goes to fuss with something else. The hot water falling over the fresh bite makes him hiss, but it feels good after a moment of just standing there. It takes him five minutes to work up the energy to clean the rest of himself, and another ten to realize Jesse won’t be joining him like usual. He grumbles, turns off the cooling water, and steps out to see Jesse standing at the lightly fogged mirror.

Jesse’s looking at himself carefully, turning this way and that before he reaches out with a wet cloth and spot cleans parts of himself. When asked about it, he claims ‘wet dog smell’ and ‘can never get dry’ for not joining Hanzo’s shower. He doesn’t take Hanzo’s joke about ‘shaking the water off’ very lightly, but seems to laugh at the absurdity of it anyway.

He meets Hanzo out in the bedroom a few minutes later, Hanzo already snuggled in the new blankets.

Hanzo blinks up at him. “You are much too large to be a little spoon now.” He says as a greeting. “However your chest would make an excellent pillow...if you don’t mind.”

Jesse snorts, slipping into the bed and raising an arm for Hanzo to scoot up against his side. He rests his hand in Hanzo’s hair while Hanzo drapes himself over Jesse’s body, fingers carding through the fur on Jesse’s chest.

“How long will you remain this way?”

Jesse shrugs, jostling Hanzo. “Not sure. Normally changes before the full moon are short. So. Could be back t’ normal by morning. But… I could also be like this right up til after the full moon. Ain’t sure, really. Never had it happen before. Well, not officially.” He smiles. “Why?”

Hanzo stretches under the blankets, practically melting along Jesse’s side. “I don’t think I would mind a...repeat performance.”

The laugh that follows is answer enough. But Jesse doesn’t leave him hanging. “Me too, Darlin’. Me too.”

Hanzo sighs, content. “Good.”


End file.
